Maid and Her Master
by Choco-Ichigo
Summary: Sakura adalah anak dari keluarga miskin yang terlilit banyak hutang. Suatu hari, ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan juga hutang-hutang yang menumpuk! Akhirnya, Syaoran; seorang lelaki kaya raya menolongnya. Dengan syarat: Sakura harus menjadi Maid untuknya
1. Chapter 1: Be my maid!

"Maid and Her Master" – Chapter 1: Be My Maid!

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Author: Ichigo-Choco (Nacchan Sakura & Racchan Maria)

~a/n~

Konnichiwaa~!

Saa saa minna-san, ini pertama kali ya kalian kenal kami? Atau mungkin kalian udah kenal kami lewat account FFN kami yang dimiliki secara individual? ^^ 3

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang mengenal kami, sebagai Nacchansakura dan Yukimaria/Akahime

Dan mungkin sebagian kalian belum mengenal kami

Karena itu,kita perkenalan dulu ya~!

Seperti yang kalian tahu, account FFN ini dimiliki oleh dua orang, Nacchan & Racchan. Kami memakai nama Ichigo-Choco karena itu memang makanan kesukaan kami w

Untuk mempersingkat, kalian bisa panggil kami "ChoIchi" saja ^^

Setiap cerita yang ada di account ini, sudah bisa dipastikan tidak hanya dibuat oleh satu orang, tapi oleh kami berdua. Semoga kalian senang dengan setiap cerita yang kami buat, karena butuh kekompakan, usaha dan kerja keras yang 'sama' untuk bisa bikin FanFic yang dibuat langsung oleh dua orang ^^

Ini Cerita pertama kami, yang terinsipirasi dari perbincangan aneh kami dari Wall-To-Wall Facebook.

Kami harap kalian suka, dan maaf kalau banyak misstyping ya! ^^;

Saa, salam kenal minna-san! Dan selamat membaca!

-Nacchan Sakura & Racchan Maria-

"_Kepada Sakura, Anakku tercinta.._

_Maafkan ayahmu ini yang tiba-tiba saja pergi & meninggalkanmu sepucuk surat.._

_Aku akan pergi ke luar kota.._

_Mencari pekerjaan, dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lainnya.._

_Ini semua demi membayar hutang kita yang sudah menumpuk selama ini.._

_Mungkin kau akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena para penagih hutang_

_Mungkin akan datang dan menagih hutang kepadamu.._

_Tapi aku yakin, anakku pasti akan mudah kabur dari para penagih hutang itu!_

_Nah, selamat berjuang, anakku._

_Ayah selalu berdoa untukmu, dan ayah yakin Ibu dan Kakakmu mengawasimu dari surga._

_Tertanda,_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto._

Sepucuk Surat yang kuterima dari ayah, terbaring di samping kasurku pagi ini. Entah reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan. Terkejut, marah, sedih, semuanya ada, tercampur dalam otakku. Akhirnya aku pun berteriak dengan kencang, dan hasilnya adalah para tetangga yang datang dan marah-marah kepadaku.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka, bahwa hari ini juga, hidupku akan berubah.

Aku Sakura Kinomoto, Anak dari keluarga yang miskin dan memiliki banyak hutang. Hutang itu sebenarnya dipakai untuk pengobatan Ibu ku dahulu yang sakit jantung, dan disusul oleh kakak ku yang kemudian di ketahui terkena leukimia. Hutang kami semakin menumpuk saja setiap hari, ditambah ayah yang tak punya pekerjaan tetap sehingga uang nya tak cukup untuk biaya sehari-hari kami. Aku yang sebenarnya dilarang oleh sekolahku pun akhirnya terpaksa bekerja menjadi seorang maid di sebuah café. SMA ku terkenal sangat ketat akan pendidikan, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku pun harus menjaga rahasia ini.

"Tapi kenapa.. KENAPA ORANG INI MALAH MENGILANG?!!! GRAAAAAAH!!"

"Sakura-chan?? A-ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf, Tomoyo-chan.. hanya sedikit teringat sesuatu yang buruk."

"Begitu ya.. syukurlah, kukira ada apa."

Tomoyo daidouji. Sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga sesama teman kerja ku sebagai maid di café ini. Berbeda denganku, keluarga nya adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, namun karena suatu alasan, dia memilih untuk hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana dan memenuhi hidup dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

"Eh?? Ayahmu menghilang? Kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Tomoyo-chan dengan polosnya, matanya yang indah langsung menatapku dengan aura Iba.

"Iya, begitulah. Mana dia meninggalkan setumpuk hutang lagi. Bagaimana kalau para penagih hutang itu datang.." Aku menjawab sambil membuka bungkus potato chips seharga 100 yen. Karena terlalu emosi, isi dari potato chips itu akhirnya berhamburan.

"Sakura-chan tinggal saja di apartemenku! Jadi kau bisa bebas bukan?"

"Jangan! Kalau seperti itu, nanti Tomoyo-chan juga bisa dijadikan target oleh mereka. Aku tidak mau kalau seperti itu."

"Sakura-chan.."

Belum selesai pembicaraan kami, tiba-tiba jam istirahat kami harus terganggu karena suatu keributan di Café. Kami pun keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat keadaan, dan ternyata ada sekumpulan berandalan menyeramkan yang mengobrak-abrik Café. Kudengar mereka berteriak nama "Kinomoto" , pasti mereka penagih hutang juga!!

"Hentikan! Jangan hancurkan Café ini lagi! Kalian para penagih hutang kan? Aku Sakura Kinomoto!"

Aku keluar dan berteriak ke arah mereka. Entah apa yang kulakukan, namun aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada korban hanya karena mereka ingin menagih hutang kepadaku.

"Jadi kau Sakura Kinomoto?" Tanya Salah Seorang penagih hutang, yang lalu ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar. "Katakan, Dimana ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi meninggalkanku pagi ini. Tanpa petunjuk apapun."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memberitahu soal surat yang ayah tulis untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan bohong! Cepat katakan dimana dia!" Dia mulai memegang wajahku dengan kasar, namun aku tetap menutup mulutku.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan dia jaminan untuk Boss?" ucap seorang penagih hutang

"Untuk apa?!"  
"Lihat saja, gadis ini cukup manis. Pasti Boss suka dengan wanita muda 'kan?"

"Betul juga ya. Kau, ikut kami!!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dijadikan jaminan!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun mereka terlalu kuat. Apalagi ada banyak orang yang membawaku secara paksa, aku yang hanya perempun seorang diri tak akan bisa menolak. Tomoyo-chan sudah berteriak dan berusaha mencegah mereka, namun ditampik oleh seorang penagih hutang. Aku lemas, aku sudah pasrah. Aku..

"Hentikan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki yang sepertinya baru saja turun dari mobilnya.. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, ditambah matanya juga yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Parasnya cukup tampan dan tunuhnya tinggi. Lelaki itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahku. Aku harap dia tidak mengenalku!

"Lepaskan dia. Dia adalah salah satu bawahanku, biar kuambil alih SEMUA hutang yang dia punya, dan akan kubayar pada atasan kalian sekarang juga. Jadi lepaskan dia." Ucap lelaki itu

"Kau.. jangan-jangan, kau itu..?!" salah seorang penagih hutang terlihat terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah.. anak dari keluarga Lee, perusahaan Tesktil terbesar Dunia dan juga direktur dari perusahaan pembuat Software yang terkenal itu?!"

"Ya, benar. Anak yang kalian akan bawa itu adalah bawahanku sekaligus Teman sekolahku. Aku sudah ambil alih SEMUA hutangnya, jadi kuharap kalian tidak mengganggunya lagi. Atau.. aku akan laporkan kalian pada Ayahku. Cukup dengan uang, kalian akan terjebloskan ke dalam penjara. Bagaimana?" Jawab lelaki itu dengan entengnya, dan dengan senyumnya yang terlihat licik

"Ba.. Baiklah, kami mengerti!! Kami permisi dulu."

Para penagih hutang itu pun pergi, dan aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Aku melihat ke arah lelaki itu, namun entah apa yang harus kuucapkan. Aku sedikit lega dia mengambil alih hutangku dan itu artinya sekarang aku dan ayahku bebas, namun aku takut ada hal lain di balik semua ini. Kenapa dia membantuku?

"Sakura Kinomoto, bisa kau berdiri?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Ung. Terima kasih."

"Sakura-chan! A.. apa kau baik-baik saja??" Tomoyo-chan mendekatiku dan memelukku sambil menangis

"Aku baik-baik saja,jangan menangis.." Aku membalas pelukannya

"Aku yang akan ganti kerugian atas kerusakan café ini, tolong tunjukkan aku dimana ruangan managernya. Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Ucap lelaki itu

"..Kenapa? kenapa kau membantuku? Kau itu… Siapa?" Tanyaku

Lelaki itu tidak langsung begitu saja menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menarik tanganku dan memegang daguku dengan jarinya yang panjang. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, tersenyum licik.

"Kau pikir, semua yang kulakukan untukmu itu gratis? Tidak."

"…!!!" Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Asal kau tahu saja, Ayahmu juga memiliki hutang kepadaku. Namun kudengar dia memiliki anak perempuan yang satu sekolah denganku dan berkerja sebagai Maid di sebuah Café. Kupikir, menarik juga menjadikanmu seorang maid di keluarga ku sebagai penggantian dari hutang ayahmu kepadaku juga sebagai bayaran tutup mulut karena.. melanggar peraturan sekolah? Walaupun sebenarnya ketua osis tidak boleh melakukan ini."

Aku sangat, sangat terkejut. Ternyata dia adalah ketua Osis di sekolahku, dan juga orang yang menjadikanku sebagai jaminan hutang ayahku?! Kupikir dia itu baik, ternyata sama saja! Dia ingin menjadikanku jaminan! Menyebalkan sekali!

"Apa kau bermaksud menjadikanku sebagai jaminan?!" Tanyaku

"Ya, walau tidak seperti mereka yang tadi baru saja pergi. Kalau mereka, ingin menjadikanmu jaminan untuk Boss mereka untuk jadi bahan pelecehan. Kau cukup bekerja menjadi Maid pribadiku, selama 2 tahun. Dengan itu hutang ayahmu lunas dan kau bebas. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!! Aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, hutang ayahmu kepadaku akan bertambah 2 kali lipat. Dan ah.. tentu saja, satu sekolah pasti akan tahu kalau kau bekerja di sebuah café dengan baju renda-renda ala Maid seperti ini sepulang sekolah. Me-lang-gar per-a-tu-ran. Begitu kan?"

"Tapi..!!!"

"Sa-ku-ra."

Sejujurnya,aku berpikir kalau tawaran itu tidak buruk juga. Cukup menjadi Maid. Apalagi aku sudah terbiasa menjadi Maid, pasti tak akan sulit. Walau sebenarnya,aku agak tidak mau juga..

"…Baiklah, aku terima.." Jawabku

"Bagus. Sekarang bereskan pakaian di rumahmu, dan kita pergi ke rumahku." Ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi belum memberitahu namanya itu

"Mu, mulai hari ini juga?! Kau bercanda?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mulai hari ini,Sakura Kinomoto.. kau adalah Seorang Maid pribadiku. Dan mulai Hari ini juga, aku adalah Master mu, Lee Syaoran, juga ketua Osis mu di sekolah. Jelas, bukan?"

Ini..

Ini pasti mimpi kan?!

Siapapun.. sadarkan aku dari mimpiburuk ini!

Ternyata, semuanya bukan mimpi..

Lelaki berama Syaoran itu menuruh para bodyguardnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilku. Terdengar suara Tomoyo-chan memanggilku, tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Mobil itu mun melaju menuju rumahku. Syaoran menyuruhku masuk dan membereskan brang-barang yang perlu kubawa. Akhirnya setelah semuanya selesai, aku dibawa ke rumah Keluarga Lee. Rumah yang sangat.. besar. Seperti Istana keluarga bangsawan. Apa betul aku akan bekerja di Rumah seluas ini?

"Sakura. Sakura!!"

"Hoe? Ah! Maaf, aku melamun, Lee-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah kamarmu. Kerjaanmu hanya membersihkan kamarku, menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan merapihkan ruang kerjaku. Kalau kau ada waktu luang kau boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan lain atau beristirahat." Ucap Syaoran

"Ah.. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Lee-sama." Jawabku.

"Mulai hari ini, panggil saja aku Syaoran. Walaupun kau memang Maid ku, tetap saja kita ini seumuran, apalagi kita satu sekolah. Baiklah, kau bereskan saja dulu barang-barangmu." Ucap Syaoran

Apa? Memanggil nama kecilnya saja? Rasanya sulit. Apalagi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Masterku. Namun kalau aku tidak menuruti perkatannya, pasti ia akan memberitahu guru soal aku yang bekerja sambilan. Apa boleh buat..

"A.. aku mengerti. Syaoran-sama.." Jawabku

"CUKUP Syaoran saja." Ucapnya dengan tegas. Sedikit.. menyeramkan

"Baiklah.. Syaoran.." jawabku dengan pelan.

Syaoran meninggalkan ku dan akhirnya tersisalah aku sendirian di ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku ini. Luar biasa, ruangan ini 3 kali lebih besar dari ruangan dapur di rumah ku. Apa betul ini kamar 'Maid'?

"Apa boleh buat.. demi rahasiaku, demi Ayah.. Aku akan berjuang!"

["Sakura! Cepat datang ke ruanganku dan bawakan aku secangkir teh! Jangan lupa pakai seragam Maid mu. Datanglah dalam waktu 5 menit!"]

Suara dari mana itu? Oh.. dari speaker yang terhubung ke ruangan Syaoran berada rupanya, sepertinya ia memanggilku nanti dengan Speaker ini ya? Aku merasa seperti tahanan saja.

"..A,APA??! 5 menit?!"

["Jangan banyak bicara, cepat datang!!"]

"Uhh.. Baiklah!"

Aku langsung memakai seragam Maid yang tergantung di lemari dengan terburu-buru. Aku pun berlari menuju ruangan Syaoran yang letaknya jauh dari kamarku. Bayangkan saja, rumah ini 3 tingkat dan luasnya hampir setara.. atau mungkin melebihi Tokyo Dome. Dan ruangan Syaoran berada di lantai paling atas dan paling ujung. Sementara kamarku di lantai paling bawah. Rasanya aku tak perlu melakukan diet setiap bulan, karena setiap hari aku harus berlari seperti ini.

"Ak.. akhirnya.. Sampai.. juga.." Aku sampai di depan Ruangan Syaoran. Aku sungguh lelah, nafasku terputus-putus karena berlari.

"Masuklah, Sakura. Kau sudah di depan pintu kan?" Ucap Syaoran dari dalam ruangan

"Ah.. baik."

Aku mengetok pintu sekali lalu membuka pintu berwarna emas itu. Terlihat sosok Syaoran yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna merah. Dia betul-betul tidak terlihat seperti murid kelas 1 SMA. Dia terlihat dewasa.

"Nah, mana teh yang tadi kusuruh kau bawa?" Tanya Syaoran

"Uh! A.. aku lupa saking paniknya.. maaf! Aku akan ke dapur dan membuatnya segera!"

Bodohnya! Aku lupa membuatkan teh untuknya karena terlalu semangat berlari. Dan sekarang, aku harus berlari LAGI ke lantai bawah untuk membuat teh di dapur. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan!

"Tidak usah. Sakura." Tiba-tiba Syaoran memegang tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku. Aku pun terdiam, aku tidak bisa berbalik atau beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ah.. I.. iya?" Jawabku

Dia beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. dia berjalan mendekatiku yang tak bisa berkutik. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hening? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?

"Sakura."

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku terkejut, wajahku merona. Nafasnya begitu terdengar di telingaku, wajahnya dekat. Sangat dekat. Apa dia juga bisa mendengar debaran jantungku sekarang ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan mahluk ini?

"Sya.. Syaoran-sama?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya yang biasa melontarkan kata-kata pedas itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya, mendekapku dengan erat. Lalu kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pita yang terletak di kerah baju maid ku. Dan dia melepas pita berwarna merah itu, perlahan.. perlahan..

"Sy.. syaoran?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku reflek melepaskan pelukannya dan menamparnya dengan tangan kanan ku. Ouch. Pasti sakit.

"Kau.. berani sekali kau menampar Mastermu. Jangan salah paham. Kau pikir aku senang melihat Maid yang berpakaian tidak rapih dan bahkan memasang pita pun tidak bisa?"

"Ja.. jadi.."

"Aku hanya berniat membetulkan pita mu. Bodoh sekali. Berani juga kau menamparku."

Bo.. bodohnya! Aku sudah berpikir macam-macam. Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku sudah mengira dia akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam (?) tapi ternyata aku salah paham. Aku sudah terlanjur menampar Master ku sendiri. Habis sudah..

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Syaoran.."

"Kali ini tidak apa-apa, kumaafkan. Tapi kalau kau berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti tadi lagi.."

Dia berbisik pelan ke telingaku

"Aku betul-betul akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, mungkin?" Ucapnya, sambil tersenyum seperti iblis.

Aku tercenggang.

"A.. APA MAKSUDMUUUUU?!!"

"Bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kau ini gampang sekali dibohongi."

"Uh.. menyebalkan!"

"Apa, kau mau menantangku? Sa-ku-ra?" Kali ini dia tersenyum manis, senyum palsu. Semakin membuatku geram saja..

"YA! Aku menantangmu! akan kubuktikan dalam waktu dua tahun, aku akan menjadi Maid mu yang sangat sempurna, tak akan ada kesalahan dalam perkejaanku! Kalau aku menang, kau harus menuruti satu keinginan ku!"

Aku hilang kendali. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak, mengarhkan jari telunjukku ke muka nya, dan menantangnya. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli perihal dia adalah masterku atau bukan.

"Begitu, ya? Menarik juga. Kuterima.. tantanganmu." Jawabnya dengan enteng, dan senyumnya yang _cool._

Mulai hari ini, aku akan berjuang! Akan kutunjukkan padanya, siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya!

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2: From maid to Lover

"Maid and Her Master"

Chapter 2: Lovers Plan?

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Author: Choco-Ichigo (Nacchan Sakura & Racchan Maria)

Aku meratapi hari-hariku sebagai maid di kediaman keluarga Lee. Entah kupandang sebagai keberuntungan atau kesialan. Aku yang ditinggal Ayahku yang menumpuk banyak utang, dikejar-kejar penagih utang dan terpaksa melanggar peraturan sekolah yang melarang murid-muridnya untuk bekerja sambilan… kini harus bekerja sebagai maid.

Setelah insiden di café tempatku bekerja sebelumnya, sekarang aku resmi menjadi maid pribadi Lee Syaoran; master baruku, sekaligus ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

Syaoran bersedia membebaskanku dari hutang-hutang yang ditumpuk Ayah, asalkan aku menjadi maid pribadinya selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itupun, Syaoran tidak akan membocorkan tentang aku yang bekerja kepada pihak sekolah.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal bagus. Karena aku tidak perlu kesusahan seperti sebelumnya lagi. Aku juga sudah tidak diganggu para penagih hutang lagi.

Mungkin sebenarnya… aku sangat beruntung ya.

"..ra… kura… Sakura!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, lalu melihat wajah masterku, Syaoran, dalam jarak 5 cm. Dia menekuk wajahnya, terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ho…hoeee! Sy-Syaoran?" aku terlompat kaget. Refleks, aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Karena wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Sudah bangun? Fuh.. Kau jadi maid bukan untuk bengong dan santai begini, tahu! Dan apa-apaan reaksimu itu! Seperti lihat hantu saja!" gerutu Syaoran. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk dengan kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" sesalku. Aah, aku bodoh sekali! Bisa-bisanya melamun disaat begini!

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kamar Lee Syaoran, masterku yang tadi kuceritakan. Kamar yang luar biasa luas dan indah. Kediaman keluarga Lee memang hebat. Ukurannya beribu kali lebih besar dari rumah kontrakan ku yang kecil.

"Ah sudahlah. Bawakan dokumen-dokumen itu kemari!" perintah Syaoran. Dia menunjuk ke arah file-file biru di rak buku sebelahku. "Ba..baik." ucapku patuh. Aku memperhatikan file-file itu. Ah.. ada yang berbahasa Inggris, Jerman, maupun Prancis. Ini file-file apa ya?

"Sebagai penerus Lee Group, aku harus bisa menguasai berbagai bahasa. Tak hanya bahasa, aku juga harus pandai dalam berbagai bidang pendidikan maupun olahraga." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hebat ya! Tidak heran banyak yang bilang, kamu itu jenius!" sahutku ceria. Ups! Aku kebanyakan bicara! Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu melihatnya sekilas. Kukira dia akan menggerutu atau acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata… dia… tersenyum?

"Fuh. Jenius apanya. Aku hanya berusaha 10 kali lebih keras dari orang lain. Kalau tidak begitu, bisa gawat nanti." Ujarnya. Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya begitu lemah dan terlihat rapuh.

"Bisa gawat? Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus ke file-file itu. Tapi aku tahu, meski dia memegangi file-file itu, dia tidak membacanya dengan serius.

"Besok… sekolah 'kan?" gumamnya tiba-tiba. Dia masih bertopang dagu dan terlihat membaca file-file itu.

Aku yang tengah menuangkan teh herbal untuknya tersentak, dan segera menjawab buru-buru, "Ah, iya!".

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hmm… kau mau berangkat naik apa?" tanya Syaoran lagi. Dia menutup file-file itu.

"Eh? Naik apa? Biasanya aku jalan kaki ke sekolah." Jawabku gugup.

"Baiklah, besok kita naik mobilku ya." Dia melepas kacamata bacanya, meraih cangkir tehnya, lalu meminumnya sambil bersender pada kursi hitamnya.

"HAH? K-kok? Aku? Ikut naik mobilmu?" seruku. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya boleh maid sepertiku satu mobil dengannya?

"Iya. Apaan sih reaksimu itu. Tidak mau?" Syaoran menyipitkan matanya. Aku merinding. Dia mulai begitu lagi deh.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi masa… maid sepertiku ikut satu mobil denganmu? Dan lagi… kalau kelihatan yang lain di sekolah…" aku berusaha menjelaskan dengan gugup. Suaraku pelan, tapi terdengar jelas karena di kamar yang luas itu hanya ada kami berdua.

"Nggak masalah 'kan? Soal murid-murid yang lain sih, cuek aja." Sahut Syaoran acuh tak acuh. Dia kembali meneguk tehnya. Aku menggerutu kesal. Orang ini cuek banget sih!

"Syaoran… apa kamu tahu banyak anak perempuan yang suka padamu?" tanyaku. Syaoran memutar bola matanya. Lalu mengangkat bahunya. Uuh! Cowok ini!

"Banyak, tahu! Dari tiga angkatan pula! Kalau aku terlihat bersamamu, aku bisa… HIIY…" aku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Mungkin bagiku, penindasan dari grup anak-anak perempuan yang suka pada Syaoran lebih menyeramkan dibanding kejaran para penagih hutang.

Syaoran meletakkan cangkir tehnya, lalu tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. "Eh…? Eh?"

"Kamu memang menarik. Jadi maksudnya kamu takut sama sekumpulan anak perempuan itu?" tanyanya disela-sela tawanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan entah kenapa, wajahku memerah melihat Syaoran yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu sih…" tiba-tiba Syaoran berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendekatiku. "…'gimana kalau kita sekalian saja pura-pura jadian?" dia mendekapku, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium pita leherku. Wajahku semakin memerah.

"A-a-a-apaaa?" seruku panik. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Syaoran, tapi dia kuat sekali.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan aku, lalu tertawa keras. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Apa-apaan sih? Aku dipermainkan lagi ya?

"Kamu lucu sekali! Dibegitukan langsung panik! Dasar cewek polos!" tawanya. Wajahku memerah lagi. "Maaf saja deh kalau aku polos dan gampang panik." Gumamku. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum. E-eh…?

"Maaf ya, aku bukannya bermaksud mempermainkanmu kok…" dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku tercengang. "Tapi yah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih…" gumamnya.

"Hah?" aku bengong. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura pacaran saja?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Hah.. HOHEEE?"

Dia tertawa lagi. "Begini, aku juga sebenarnya kerepotan dengan anak-anak perempuan yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau aku punya 'pacar', setidaknya mereka jadi lebih enggan mendekatiku 'kan?" jelas Syaoran. Aku mendengarkan tiap detailnya.

"Maksudmu… kau ingin aku jadi 'pacar' sandiwara itu?" aku menaikkan alis. Syaoran mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku 'kan?" Syaoran tersenyum.

Uuh.. kalau disenyumi begini sih, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak.

"Tapi… kenapa aku?" tanyaku. "Karena kau maid yang satu rumah denganku. Pulang-pergi ke sekolah satu mobil, siapa yang tidak akan curiga? Kita ambil saja kesempatan itu." sahut Syaoran acuh tak acuh.

"Lagipula…" dia melirik ke arahku. "…kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini adalah perintah dari mastermu." Seulas senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya. Aku bergidik.

"Bilang saja dari awal kalau mau memanfaatkanku!" gerutuku. Dia tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa 'kan? Toh, nanti kamu juga akan kecipratan terkenal. Bukankah anak-anak perempuan suka yang begitu?"

Aku menggeram kesal. "Tidak semua perempuan seperti itu! Jaga omonganmu!" bentakku. Ah! Kelepasan! Aaaah…!

Syaoran melirikku dengan tajam. "Berani sekali kau memerintahku begitu. Selucu apapun dirimu, kalau tidak ada sopan santunnya… jadi memuakkan ya." Bisiknya. Aku terdiam, gemetar. Uuh.. aku memang bodoh!

"Aah ya sudah lah, ucapanku juga keterlaluan ya?" dia membalikkan badannya. Eh? Kukira dia akan lebih marah.

"Besok kita mulai sandiwaranya, ya!" ujarnya. Aku langsung kaku.

"E-eh? Jadi ya?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa tantanganmu kemarin? Kalau kau menolak, atau mengacaukan rencana ini, berarti kau gagal." Sahutnya santai. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan kesal.

"Soal anak-anak perempuan itu, tenang saja…" dia kembali menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. "aku akan melindungimu."

DEG! A… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Dia tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya terlihat serius dan tajam. Suaranya lembut dan hangat. Aku jadi tidak bisa membantah kata-katanya.

Aah…

Jangan-jangan aku…

"…suka Syaoran ya?"

Wajahku langsung memerah begitu mendengar Tomoyo-chan berkata begitu di telepon.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku suka dia!" sahutku panik.

Hari sudah malam, aku sudah berganti pakaian jadi baju biasa, mengerjakan PR dan siap-siap untuk sekolah besok. Sebelum tidur, aku menelpon Tomoyo-chan untuk mengadukan (?) kelakuan aneh master baruku.

"Kok begitu?" tanya suara di seberang dengan heran.

"Ha… habis… dia menyebalkan sekali. Licik. Dan suka mempermainkan aku. Masa' aku suka sama orang begitu?" gumamku pelan. Disambut tawa renyah Tomoyo-chan. "Kok ketawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sakura-chan nggak boleh bilang begitu. Siapa tahu dia lebih baik dari kelihatannya. Sampai mau membantu Sakura-chan sejauh ini."

"Iya sih… tapi…" aku mendesah pelan.

"Ya besok kita lihat saja. Dia bilang akan melindungi Sakura-chan 'kan? Duh, pasti besok jadi hari yang mendebarkan yaaa.. ohohoho!" wajahku memerah lagi.

"Aah sudah ah! Pusing! Aku tidur dulu ya, Tomoyo-chan. Oyasumi…"

Aku menutup telpon, lalu menghela napas.

Suka? Aku? Padanya? Masa sih?

Tapi… dia 'kan masterku. Nggak seharusnya aku suka padanya. Ya 'kan…?

Esok harinya,

Kami betul-betul berangkat sekolah bersama. Setelah percakapan semalam dengan Tomoyo-chan, aku betul-betul jadi kebingungan dan berdebar setiap menatap wajah Syaoran.

Tapi perasaan berdebar itu berubah jadi kengerian begitu kami sampai di sekolah.

Sekumpulan anak perempuan berbaris rapi di depan gerbang. Mereka tersenyum sopan dan menunggu pintu mobil keluarga Lee terbuka.

Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi begitu mereka melihat aku keluar dari mobil ini!

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter dua ini dikerjakan oleh Racchan. Maaf ya kalau jadinya lama dan kurang bagu ;__; **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: She's mine!

"Maid and Her Master" Part 3: She's mine!

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Author: Choco-Ichigo / ChoIchi

A/N

Min-na-cha-maa~~ Konnichiwaa!

Kali ini udah chapter 3! Yang ngerjain chapter 3 ini adalah saya, Ichigo atau disebut juga Nacchan Sakura~

Maaf ya kalau Chapter ini agak garing, soalnya.. hehe.. ya begitulah! 8D *?*

Akhirnya konflik utama chapter ini #halah dimunculkan juga. Sebenarnya dr awal aku ada ide buat bkin triangle love, dan tadinya fanfic ini mau kumasukkin fandom Horitsuba gakuen. Tapi ya.. gajadi deh -_- *bah*

Dan buat yg udah review makasih ya! XD aku jrg OL di PC nih, jd review kalian belum kubaca satu-satu dan belum kubales. Tapi nanti pasti aku baca dan kubales review kalian

Oi choco~ kali-kali dirimu dong yg baca dan bales semua review2 para reader =A=

Uhmm, selamat membaca aja deh! R&R please? *bunny eyes*

-ChoIchi-

Mengerikan.

Apa yang kulihat dan kudengar pagi ini saat sampai di sekolah bukanlah padangan lembut dari teman-teman yang mengucapkan "Selamat Pagi" ke arah ku.

Tapi..

Pandangan tajam. Mereka melihatku bersama Cowok populer di sekolah: Syaoran.

Ucapan mereka. Sepertinya banyak sekali kata-kata yang mengungkapkan rasa benci yang hendak mereka lontarkan padaku.

Ba.. bagaimana ini?

"Selamat pagi, Syaoran-sama!" Para gadis "Fans" dari Syaoran langsung berdiri berjajar menyambut Syaoran. Ya, hanya Syaoran. BUKAN aku.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis menyapaku. Ooh, untunglah! Kukira semua gadis memusuhiku.

"Ah.. Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" Ternyata itu Tomoyo-chan. Yah, dia memang tidak mungkin membenciku sih. Dia juga bukan termasuk 'Fans' dari Syaoran.

"Sepertinya hari ini semuanya melihat ke arah Sakura-chan dengan tatapan aneh ya?" Tanya Tomoyo-chan

"Ya.. ini.. gara-gara dia.." Jawabku sambil melihat ke arah Syaoran. Dan syaoran yang sadar melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Membuat para gadis lain semakin geram.

Aku hanya membalas senyuman Syaoran dengan sebuah senyum tipis tanpa arti dan hampa. Syaoran yang menyadarinya kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau terlihat pucat.. Apa kau sakit? Mau ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Syaoran

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa! Ahaha.." Jawabku. Dalam hati aku hanya berkata "Menjauhlah dariku bodoh! Jangan membuat tatapan mereka padaku semakin tajam!"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus ke ruang OSIS dulu." Ucap Syaoran. Lalu ia menyentuh beberapa helai rambutku, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Sampai nanti, Putriku."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan-teriakan ber-le-bi-han dari para Fans Syaoran yang kemudian disambung dengan geraman mereka. Mereka semakin marah padaku. Ya, Semakin marah.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau kita disini terus." Ucap Tomoyo

"Ung.. baiklah." Jawabku. Kami pun berjalan menuju kelas.

Di kelas semuanya sudah ribut tentang berita bahwa Aku dan Lelaki paling populer di sekolah – Syaoran telah jadian. Bahkan katanya, berita ini sudah menyebar sampai ke Anak kelas 3. ..Apa–apaan ini? Sebenarnya mereka memakai jaringan apa? Kenapa bisa secepat ini? 

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Fye-sensei yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

"Fye-sensei! Ohayou.." Ucapku

"Ohayou, sensei." Ucap Tomoyo dengan lembut.

"Ohayou~! Aku sudah dengar looh, berita Sakura-chan dengan Syaoran-kun! Apa itu benar?" Tanya Fye-sensei

"APA? Kenapa Fye-sensei juga bisa tahu?" Tanyaku kaget

"Tentu saja, Aku dan Kuropun-sensei kan guru yang mengawasi kegiatan OSIS, jadi kami sudah cukup dekat dengan Syaoran. Apapun tentang Syaoran pasti kami langsung tahu~" Jawab Fye-sensei

"Sampai Kurogane-sensei juga? Haah.." Aku menarik nafas.

"Sakura-chan.. kau terlihat lemas, bagaimana kalau ke ruang kesehatan saja?" Tanya Tomoyo

"Biar kubantu~! Sakura-chan memang kurang bersemangat ya hari ini? Padahal kalau tidak sehat istirahat saja di rumah. Mau kuantar pulang ke rumahmu?" Ucap Fye-sensei

"Eh? TIDAK! Ti.. tidak apa-apa maksudku. Aku istirahat sebentar saja. Haha.."

Uhh! Bisa gawat kalau Fye-sensei tahu aku tinggal di rumah Syaoran dan beritanya tersebar. Bisa semakin runyam saja semuanya.

"Nah, berbaringlah di kasur, Sakura-chan. Kalau pelajaran kedua selesai, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Fye-sensei

"Ung, terima kasih."

"Sampai nanti ya, Sakura-chan. Lekas sembuh!" Ujar Tomoyo sambil tersenyum

"Iya, terimakasih."

Akhirnya Tomoyo dan Fye-sensei meniggalkan ruang kesehatan dan tinggalah aku sendiri disini. Sepi sekali rasanya. Aku betul-betul lelah. Apa yang terjadi pagi ini belum semuanya, pasti nanti akan ada masalah baru. Apa aku bisa menghadapi semuanya ya..?

"Grek"

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, dan saat kulihat, ternyata lelaki yang sejak tadi membuatku kerepotan muncul.

"..Syaoran!"

"Ah.. kudengar kau masuk ruang kesehatan, jadi aku datang menjenguk." Jawab Syaoran

"Jangan! Keluarlah sekarang, cepat!" Ucapku

"Ah? Kenapa? Wajar kan kalau kekasihmu sendiri menjenguk-"

"KELUAR! Kau tidak tahu kalau semua ulahmu itu membuat aku diawasi oleh para penggemarmu kan? kalau kau ada disini, mungkin saja ada seorang penggemarmu yang melihat. Dan aku.. masalahku akan semakin runyam saja."

"Sakura.." Syaoran terlihat merasa bersalah. "Hm.."

"Brak!"

Tiba-tiba Syaoran menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku nya, dan ia pun mengunci pintu itu. Semua jendela yang menyinari ruang kesehatan ia tutup dengan gorden berwarna putih. Lalu dia mendekatiku.

"Sekarang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, Sakura." Ucap Syaoran

"A.. apa maksudnya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ini akan membuatmu terjebak dalam sebuah masalah. Maafkan aku.." Syaoran lalu memelukku.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dari salah satu jendela bertiup dan itu membuat pandanganku menjadi samar. Syaoran melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang, wajah kami sangat dekat. Mata kami bertatapan, walau pandanganku samar, aku bisa melihat bola matanya yang berwarna coklat. Nafas kami bersahutan, rambut kami yang tertiup angin bersentuhan.

["Oper bolanyaaa!"

"Kesini, kesini!"

"Priit! Pelanggaraan!"

"Tendang bolanyaa!"

"Bodoh! Kau menendang bola kejauhan!"]

Ah.. suara orang-orang yang bermain bola di luar. Terdengar.. sangat jelas.. namun.. yang paling bisa kudengar sekarang adalah suara detak jantungku, dan.. suara angin.. . Perlahan, perlahan, wajah kami saling berdekatan. Mungkin Cuma beberapa centimeter lagi, bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Kedua tangan Syaoran memegang pundakku. Dan aku.. hanya bisa terdiam, tubuhku lemas, tak berdaya, pasrah. Dan saat semuanya akan terjadi..

"PRANG!"

"Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku pecah terkena.. sebuah bola sepak. Pasti anak-anak yang bermain bola di luar itu yang melakukannya. Gawat.. mereka pasti akan kesini untuk mengambil bolanya! Mereka akan melihatku bersama Syaoran!

"Syaoran, bersembunyi— eh?" Saat aku ingin meminta Syaoran untuk bersembunyi, tiba-tiba dia sudah menghilang.

"Maaf! Apa.. bola tadi mengenaimu?" Ucap seorang lelaki dari luar jendela. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, ia memakai topi yang cukup menutupi wajahnya. Yang aku tahu hanya.. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan suaranya.. mirip seseorang. Dan anehnya, dia tidak memakai seragam olahraga SMA ini. Apa dia.. orang luar?

"Ah? Ti.. tidak.." Jawabku. "Ini bola nya. Nanti aku akan panggil guru untuk minta tolong perbaiki kacanya. Lebih baik kau minta maaf saja dulu pada Guru kesehatan karena telah memecahkan kacanya."

"Ah.. baiklah. Terima kasih." Jawab lelaki tak dikenal itu

"Ah.. Kau terluka. Tepat di pipimu." Ucapku. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah plester dan merekatkannya pada pipi kanan lelaki itu. "Nah, sudah beres!"

-Dan Syaoran yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah Kasur menggerutu, "Kenapa Sakura harus capek-capek menolongnya? Padahal hampir saja Sakura terluka karena bola yang ia lempar. Tapi.. suara lelaki itu.. rasanya aku kenal.."—

"Terima kasih! Siapa.. namamu?" Tanya Lelaki itu

"Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura." Jawabku

"Sakura ya? Akan kuingat. Nah, sampai nanti, Sakura!" Lelaki itu pun pergi membawa Bola nya.

"Ah.. dia tidak memberitahukan namanya. Sudahlah."

"Ehem."

"Eh.. hoeee! Sya.. Syaoran.. jangan mengagetkanku.."

"Kau sepertinya tadi baik sekali ya? Mengobati orang asing yang bahkan hampir melukaimu? Hmm." Ucap Syaoran. Ucapannya sedikit menyindir dan wajahnya.. terlihat cemburu?  
"Dia sudah minta maaf ko! Dan lagi.. apa salah mengobati orang yang terluka?" Tanyaku

"Tidak salah, sih. Tapi kalau yang kau obati itu lelaki lain, tentu saja itu salah menurutku." Jawab Syaoran

"Kenapa? Kau hanya majikan sementaraku, kau bukan kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Kenapa.. tidak boleh? Dan kenapa.. tadi.. kau mau menciumku?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi pada Syaoran

"…Sakura."

"Eh?"

Pandangan mata Syaoran begitu lurus dan serius, tatapannya seperti menusuk masuk ke dalam bola mataku, membuatku terdiam tanpa kata dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bola matanya yang berwarna Amber, bola mataku yang berwarna Emerald. Keduanya seolah bersatu membentuk warna yang baru.

Syaoran mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah belakang pipiku yang sedikit merona. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang rendah. Suaranya yang mendesah membuat telingaku terasa panas. Dan jantungku berdebar saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku serius tentang dirimu, Sakura." Bisik Syaoran

Aku tak bisa melontarkan kata apapun. Aku terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah. Sampai nanti ya, Sakura. Bel pelajaran kedua sudah berbunyi. Semoga cepat sembuh." Dan Syaoran pun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan pergi meninggalkanku

'…Tadi itu.. Apa? Apa jangan-jangan… dia..'

"Dia betul-betul, sungguhan menyukai Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tomoyo-chan

"Umm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi.."

Aku yang sudah kembali ke kelas – menceritakan kejadian di ruang kesehatan pada Tomoyo-chan dan juga soal kami yang "Pura-pura jadian". Dan itulah pendapat Tomoyo atas kata-kata Syaoran tadi. Tapi..

"Aah! Dia pasti hanya menjahili aku! Haha.. ahaha.."

"Apa benar begitu? Sakura-chan betul-betul berpikir bahwa dia tidak serius?" Tanya Tomoyo-chan

"Eh?"

"Laki-laki itu memang rumit. Tapi kalau sudah serius, mereka memang betul-betul akan serius, loh." Jawab Tomoyo-chan sambil tersenyum

"Serius.. ya?"

"Apanya yang serius?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kami. Suara seorang lelaki yang familiar.

"Hoeeee! Syaoran?" Teriakku yang refleks karena kaget

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu. Seperti melihat monster saja." Jawab Syaoran dengan wajah Dingin

"Konnichiwa, Li-san." Ucap Tomoyo-chan ramah

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san." Jawab Syaoran

"Lalu, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyaku

"Apa itu caramu bicara terhadap mastermu dan kekasihmu?" Tanya Syaoran

"Terserahlah. Cepat pergi atau aku akan dapat masalah lagi.." Jawabku

"…" Syaoran terdiam. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Saa, Li-san seharusnya kembali ke kelas bukan? Bel sudah berbunyi, jika ketua OSIS terlambat masuk kelasnya itu bukan contoh yang baik." Ucap Tomoyo

"Hm, begitu ya? Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu." Jawab Syaoran sambil meninggalkan kelas

"Fiuuh.. Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Douita Shimashite" Tomoyo tersenyum.

Akhirnya Pelajaran ke 3 dimulai. Aku hanya melamun sepanjang hari sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa bel pulang sudah akan berbunyi. Yang kupikirkan sepanjang hari ini hanya arti dari kata-kata Syaoran saja. Masih kucari apa arti dari ucapannya itu. Serius? Tentang apa..?

"Sakura Kinomoto." Ucap Seorang gadis. Rambutnya panjang, lurus berwarna pirang. Matanya berwarna biru, sangat cantik. "Bisa bicara sebentar di taman belakang?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.. menakutkan.

"Bi.. bicara apa?" Tanyaku

"Tentang sesuatu yang penting." Jawabnya dengan singkat

"Ba.. baiklah.." Aku pun menurutinya dan mengikutinya ke taman belakang

"Gawat.. Sakura-chan.. aku.. harus memberitahu Li-san!" Tomoyo pun berlari ke arah ruang OSIS.

-xXxXx-

"Kinomoto-san. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. walaupun caraku mungkin, agak sedikit kasar." Ucap gadis itu, sambil tersenyum sinis. Dan tiba-tiba dua temannya menjegalku, mereka mengikatku di sebuah kursi.

"A.. apa ini?" Tanyaku

"Saa, Kinomoto-san. Aku hanya ingin tahu.. kenapa bisa kau jadian dengan Syaoran-sama?" Tanya gadis itu

Eh? Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Beberapa Fans Syaoran yang berontak akan menanyakan hal ini padaku dengan cara kasar. Gawat.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." Jawabku yang kebingungan. Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa aku harus jujur pada mereka kalau aku hanya pura-pura jadian saja dengan Syaoran dan lalu mereka akan mengetahui rahasiaku sebagai Maid di rumah Syaoran?  
"Jawab aku!" Bentak gadis itu—sambil melayangkan satu tamparan ke arah wajahku.

"Jawablah pertanyaan Yuuka-sama! Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang pantas mendampingin Syaoran, apalagi Keluarganya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Yuuka-sama sebagai tunangan Syaoran-sama!" Ucap salah seorang teman gadis yang ternyata bernama Yuuka itu

Ah.. aku ingat, nama Yuuka. Dia pasti Yuuka Motomiya, wakil ketua OSIS yang paling dekat dengan Syaoran. Mereka pernah digosipkan berpacaran namun sepertinya Syaoran menyangkalnya. Yuuka ini adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan keturunan Prancis, terlihat dari warna mata dan rambutnya. Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan pembuatan perhiasan yang terkenal di Asia. Memang gadis yang sebanding.. dengan Syaoran.

"Jawab aku, Kinomoto-san. Jangan membuat aku membuang-buang waktu karena kau yang bodoh tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan segampang ini. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Ucap Yuuka

…Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya karena seorang lelaki aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini?

Kenapa aku diam saja? Hey! Aku tidak biasanya diam seperti ini. Bahkan jika dibentak dan dimaki oleh para debt collector pun aku bsia melawan. Namun kenapa hanya karena seorang cewek menyebalkan aku diam saja? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!

"Huh. Buang-buang waktu katamu? Bodoh? Yang bodoh itu kau, nona. Kau buang-buang waktu hanya untuk menanyakanku pertanyaan seperti ini, apalagi dengan cara kasar. Kau yang bodoh karena merasa cemburu padahal Syaoran bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Lucu sekali." Jawabku sambil tersenyum sinis

"A- apa katamu? Berani sekali.." Terlihat Yuuka menjadi begitu geram. Dia mengambil sebuah pemukul baseball dan hendak memukulku dengan benda itu. "KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU-!"

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang, dan sesosok lelaki menahan tongkat baseball itu. Di wajahnya ada sebuah plester. Suaranya familiar. Dan sosoknya.. dia adalah lelaki yang memecahkan kaca jendela ruang kesehatan dengan bola sepak nya!

"Siapa kau? Jangan mengganggu!" Teriak Yuuka

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu dia melepaskan topi yang ia kenakan. Membuat kami bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya coklat, warna matanya Amber. Kulitnya coklat terang, dan tatapan matanya tajam. Dia..

"Sya.. Syaoran-sama?" ucap Yuuka yang terlihat terkejut

"Hentikan dan pergilah sebelum kupanggil guru." Ucap 'Syaoran'

"Tch. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yuuka sambil berlari bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan aku.

"Syaoran..? tapi.. bukan.. kau.. anak yang memecahkan kaca jendela tadi kan? tapi Kenapa.. wajahmu.."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya 'Syaoran', sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Tapi.. siapa sebenarnya.. kau?" Tanyaku

"Aku.. mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi.. aku ini kakak kembar dari Syaoran. Shaoron Li." Jawabnya

"Ka.. Kakak kembar? Tapi.. Syaoran tidak pernah mengatakannya.." Ucapku

"Wajar saja. Kau tahu kan ayah-ibu kami bercerai dan mendirikan perusahaan sendiri sendiri? Syaoran mengikuti ayah dan aku ikut ibu ku. Syaoran sendiri sepertinya tidak menyukaiku jadi dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku pada siapapun." Jawab Shaoron

"U.. uso.. tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tadinya berniat mengunjungi Syaoran, namun sepertinya gawat kalau orang-orang melihat wajahku yang mirip dengan Syaoran, apalagi dia begitu populer di sekolah ini. Jadi aku menyamar. Tapi karena tadi ada seorang murid yang mengajakku bermain bola, aku.. bergabung sebentar. Tapi aku malah lupa tujuan awalku. Ahaha" Jawab Shaoron sambil tertawa. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih ramah dan ceria dibanding Syaoran.

"Begitu.. ya?" Jawabku. Syukurlah.. entah kenapa, aku merasa lega. Apa karena ada menolongku saat aku merasa takut? Eh? Apa perasaan ini? Kenapa..

"Sakura?" Shaoron terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata

"Eh? Hoeeee, kenapa.. aku.. menangis?"

Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari mataku, mengalir melewati pipiku yang bersemu merah dan menetes jatuh ke tanah. Aku menangis tanpa alasan, sungguh aneh. Shaoron yang melihatku menangis tersenyum dan memberikan saputangan kepadaku.

"Ini. Seorang gadis manis dan baik sepertimu tidak cocok dengan air mata. Tersenyumlah." Ucap Shaoron

Aku tersenyum, dan mengambil saputangan yang ia beri. "Terima kasih" Jawabku

Aku yang sedang membersihkan air mataku dengan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih yang wangi karamel akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi. Bisa kulihat Shaoron juga tersenyum melihatku. Lalu angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang – dan seperti tadi, pandanganku menjadi samar. Dan yang kulihat sekarang, bukanlah Syaoran yang mendekati wajahku.

"Sakura.."

Namun.. Shaoron yang memegang tanganku.. dan.. menciumku, tepat di mulut.

"?" aku terkejut dan wajahku berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Kini Shaoron yang sudah mengakhiri kejadian mendebarkan itu tersenyum ke arah ku dan aku.. hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Semenjak kau begitu ramah kepadaku tadi pagi, dan semenjak kau menyentuh wajahku dan mengobati luka yang di wajahku, aku.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu. Senyummu manis, keramahanmu sungguh sangat menghangatkan hati. Kau membuat pikiranku menjadi kacau karenamu." Ucap Shaoron

"A.. tapi.. eto.. A.. aku.." Aku yang bingung harus menjawab bagaimana menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hey, Sakura. Aku tahu soal dirimu yang bekerja menjadi Maid untuk Syaoran."

"Ah.. kenapa bisa?" Tanyaku

"Aku mendapatkan kabar itu dari salah satu pelayan di rumah Ayah. Namanya Sakura, dia seumuran dengan aku dan Syaoran. Dan saat aku melihatmu di ruang kesehatan, aku tahu itu kau." Jawab Shaoron

"Begitu ya.."

"…Sakura, aku.. tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Tapi.." Shaoron tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat. "Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja menjadi Maid di rumahku saja?"

"Hoee?"

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau disakiti oleh gadis-gadis itu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Ore wa.. sakura no soba ni iru." Ucap Shaoron

"Tapi.. aku.."

"Tidak! Dia milikku dan siapapun tak bisa mengambilnya."

Aku dan Shaoron terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan kami melihat Sosok seorang lelaki yang.. sangat mirip dengan lelaki yang menciumku tadi.

"..Syaoran?"

-To be continued.-


	4. Chapter 4: I don't Hate You!

Maid and Her Master

Part 4 : I (don't) Hate You!

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Author : Choco-Ichigo / ChoIchi

A/N:

Konnichiwa minna-chan~ tapi kalau kalian bacanya malem2 ya jadi konbanwa 8D *halah garing

Anoo~ pertama-tama saya, Choco, mau minta maaf karena ngeupdatenya ngawret sekale. Saya juga sudah berkali-kali ditagih dan diomelin Ichi TvT *kasih liat dompet yg kosong (loh)*

Akuuu~ tidak yakin chappie ini bakal bagus, soalnya gaya menulisku asal dan berantakan o_O gomen kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m

Yah, yg penting dibaca aja deh :') *terlalu pasrah* setelah selesai baca, jangan lupa review ya ^^

* * *

Apa-apaan sih… hari ini hari apa? Tanggal berapa? Tahun berapa? Semalam aku mimpi apa? Tiba-tiba disuruh berpura-pura jadi pacar Ketua OSIS yang super terkenal di sekolah, dimusuhi anak-anak perempuan, lalu ciuman pertama ku direbut saudara kembar si Ketua OSIS.

Dan sekarang…

Syaoran tiba-tiba muncul setelah Shaoron mencium ku dan memintaku jadi maid di rumahnya. Dan… Syaoran bilang… aku miliknya?

Maksudnya budaknya? Maidnya? Kepalaku penuh. Pusing!

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengambil kepunyaanku!" geram Syaoran. Aku menatap Syaoran dan Shaoron bergantian. Shaoron menyeringai, lalu menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Kepunyaanmu? Kau mengikatnya secara sepihak, 'kan? Sakura sendiri tidak mau berada di sisimu!" seru Shaoron. Syaoran terlihat semakin kesal.

Aku bingung, kepalaku pusing, aku melepaskan diri dari Shaoron lalu menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih! Kepunyaan-kepunyaan! Memangnya aku barang, bisa dilempar kesana-kemari?" bentakku kesal.

Sebelum memberi kesempatan menjawab pada mereka, aku berlari. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Menjauhi Shaoron… dan Syaoran.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Di ruang kelas yang kosong, masih ada Tomoyo-chan yang menungguku. Dia langsung menyadari kedatanganku.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tomoyo-chan langsung mendekati ku begitu aku masuk kelas.

Aku mengangkat wajah ku, lalu tersenyum lesu. "Um, kepala ku agak sakit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sebisanya.

"Kepala mu? Kepala mu dipukul?" tanya Tomoyo-chan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku… tidak apa-apa kok, Tomoyo-chan." Jawabku, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatku itu. Tapi mau menjawab bagaimana pun, Tomoyo-chan tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang cemas itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, setelah aku meraih tasku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya lagi, menekankan kata 'sebenarnya'.

"Nanti… akan kuceritakan. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa. Kepalaku penuh. Sakit. Pusing." Jawabku lemas.

"Mau pulang bersama? Kali ini aku akan memastikan tidak ada fans Li-san yang menyeramkan yang mengincarmu!" jamin Tomoyo-chan. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk.

Tomoyo-chan tersenyum senang, lalu menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan bersama keluar.

Begitu keluar gedung sekolah, kami melihat matahari terbenam yang seperti telur kuning setengah matang. Langit berwarna oranye yang sangat indah. Lapangan sekolah ramai dengan anak-anak yang sedang beraktifitas klub. Aku mengajak Tomoyo-chan berjalan cepat-cepat, karena tak mau terlihat oleh Syaoran dan Shaoron.

Di jalan pulang,

"EH? Kembarannya Li-san menciummu lalu memintamu jadi maid-nya?" seru Tomoyo. Aku buru-buru mengisyaratkan Tomoyo-chan untuk mempelankan suaranya.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Syaoran juga bertingkah aneh. Aku… tidak mengerti lagi. Kepalaku pusing!" seruku, seraya mengacak-acak rambut cokelatku. Tomoyo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Berarti Sakura-chan diperebutkan dua Pangeran ya? Kyaaa, romantic sekali!" sahut Tomoyo riang. Aku langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Romantis apanya! Ih! Diperebutkan dua Tuan Muda egois baru benar! Aku tidak suka! Mereka pikir aku barang atau budak? Tapi yah, gara-gara hutang itu aku memang benar-benar dianggap 'budak' ya…" aku menggeram kesal, lalu menunduk sedih.

Tomoyo tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Mereka seperti itu karena suka sama Sakura-chan lho,". Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Menurutmu mereka betul-betul suka padaku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan 'kan manis, ramah, baik, jago masak, jago bersih-bersih, jago olahraga, ah pokoknya hebat!" Tomoyo-chan memujiku habis-habisan dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

Hening.

"Ehem, jadi?" aku berdehem dan mengulang.

"Ya, menurutku mereka betul-betul suka Sakura-chan. Manusia itu kalau sudah punya tujuan, biasanya jadi egois. Nah, kalau mereka jatuh cinta, jadi lebih egois lagi." jawab Tomoyo-chan, kali ini serius.

"Ingin memiliki orang yang disukai, ingin memonopolinya, ingin tahu segala tentangnya, pokoknya hal-hal semacam itulah. Karena jatuh cinta, jadinya egois." Sambungnya, seperti pakar percintaan. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Cinta ya? Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang itu." jawabku.

Sesampainya di kediaman Li…

Aku menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Lalu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Menghela napas pendek, dan bergumam, "Rasanya kok lelah sekali ya…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari _intercom _(atau apa sih namanya? Maaf aku author yg gaptek -..-). "Sakura? Kau sudah pulang kan? Cepat ganti seragam mu lalu bawakan teh ke kamarku!" perintah suara yang begitu familiar. Ya, itu tak lain adalah suara Syaoran. Aku menggerutu kesal.

"Baik, baik, Tuan Muda~" jawab ku asal. Padahal dia tak bisa mendengarku. Fuh.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam maid ku, aku segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Rupanya sudah disiapkan oleh _chef _keluarga Li. Seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata biru, kurus-tinggi, tersenyum lebar padaku sembari memberikan _tea set _dengan harum teh yang pastinya mahal dengan sepiring cemilan yang terlihat mewah dan lezat diatas nampan perak.

"Ini, _assam black tea _kesukaan Tuan Muda Syaoran dan _orchard fruits cake. _Tolong diantarkan, ya." Ujarnya. Aku menerima nampan itu, lalu mendongak.

"Baik. Anu… terima kasih."

"Hm? Tidak masalah, ini 'kan memang tugasku." Jawabnya ringan.

"E-eh… iya."

"Sudah, cepat sana. Nanti dimarahi lho." Katanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku langsung tersentak dan buru-buru membawa nampan perak itu ke kamar Syaoran.

Aku melirik sekilas ke belakang, _chef _berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang indah itu… masih tersenyum. Siapa dia? Orang barat ya?

"LAMA."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Begitu sampai di kamar Syaoran, Syaoran langsung menyambutku dengan satu kata yang ditekankan itu. Wajahnya lebih kusut dari biasanya. Apaan sih, Tuan Muda ini! Gerutku dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya." Ucapku lirih. Terdengar Syaoran mendesah berlebihan. Lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apalah." Dia duduk di sofanya yang empuk, lalu meneguk tehnya.

Haah… padahal saat ini aku paling tidak ingin bertemu dia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku bekerja sebagai maid nya. Untung tidak ada Shaoron. gerutuku dalam hati, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Syaoran.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya ketus, menyadari lirikan ku. Aku buru-buru membuang muka.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Syaoran beranjak dari sofanya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus mundur menghindarinya, tapi dia terus mendekat. Akhirnya aku terpojok. Dia menempelkan tangannya di tembok, tepat di sebelah kiri wajahku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Apa dia akan berusaha mencoba menciumku lagi? Dasar saudara kembar _pervert_! Apa di pikiran mereka yang ada hanya mencium anak perempuan?

"Tadi siang… kau…" suara Syaoran terdengar begitu pelan. Tapi karena jarak wajah kami begitu dekat, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bicara terputus-putus begitu? Tidak seperti Syaoran saja.

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, karena dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya memandangku lurus dan tajam. Aku bisa melihat jelas bayanganku di bola mata cokelatnya. Aku sampai merinding sesaat.

"Kau… dicium Shaoron?" tanyanya.

Wajahku langsung merona begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku menundukkan wajahku, agar dia tak melihat pipiku yang bersemu merah. Tapi percuma saja. Dia meraih daguku, lalu mengangkat wajahku dengan paksa.

"H-hei…!" aku meronta. Dia terlihat sedih. Kenapa?

"Kalau dia merebut ciuman pertamamu, maka aku akan merebut sisa ciuman mu." Bisiknya. Tepat di telinga kiriku.

Apa katanya? Sisa ciuman ku? HAAH?

"Apa sih maksudmu! Jangan seenaknya!" seruku.

Syaoran mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan kuat, lalu dia menyeringai. Aku bergidik ngeri. Meronta-ronta tapi percuma. Dia sangat kuat. Tanganku tak bisa bergerak dari cengkeramannya.

Lalu wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi… maka bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya. Bayanganku di bola matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Sepasang matanya… terlihat begitu lurus pada "aku". Bayanganku di matanya… seperti itu kah?

Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bayangan diriku sendiri di bola matanya, aku tak sadar tiba-tiba bibir tipis ku yang berwarna merah muda itu sudah menempel di bibir Syaoran.

Wajahku jadi semakin merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ini ciuman mu yang kedua." Bisiknya. "Lalu ini yang ketiga." Dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Kali ini dia lebih menekankan bibirnya. Lalu dia melepasnya, dan tersenyum.

"Dan ini yang keempat." Dia menarik daguku, lalu bibir kami bersentuhan lagi. Kali ini, dia menciumku cukup lama. Aku hampir kehabisan napas. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"…Uph… hen… hentikan! Syaoran!" aku mendorongnya. Aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku pasti merah sekali. Aku juga bisa merasakannya dari panas di wajahku. Syaoran menjilat bibirnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Itu tadi baru empat kali ya," bisiknya dengan nada 'menggoda'.

"A… APA-APAAN SIH KAMU!" bentakku. Wajahku merah. Merah karena malu, kesal, sedih, _shock. _Pokoknya semua tercampur-campur.

"Kau…. kau dan kembaranmu sama saja! Kalian saudara kembar tukang cium! Seenaknya saja mencium anak perempuan begitu! Hiih, sudahlah! Aku benci padamu!" seruku, lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku tak melihat lagi ke belakang. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya yang puas telah mengerjaiku. Aku malu sekali. Hari ini bibirku terasa sangat hambar dan pahit. Ciuman pertamaku… dan ciuman kedua, ketiga dan keempatku… direbut secara paksa oleh kakak-beradik kembar kaya yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan!

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku menangis di tempat tidurku. Aku mengunci pintu lalu membasahi bantal dengan air mata.

Setelah sedikit tenang, aku menelpon Tomoyo-chan untuk mengadukan kejadian mengerikan barusan. Masih terisak-isak, aku berusaha menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tomoyo-chan dengan sabar mendengarkanku.

"Jadi, Li-san mencium mu dengan paksa?" ulang suara manis Tomoyo-chan di seberang.

Sambil terisak, aku berusaha menjawab; "…ya… hiks…"

"Sakura-chan hebat sekali. Dalam sehari berciuman empat kali. Dengan dua orang pula. Dan mereka kembar. Itu hebat 'kan?" sahutnya riang. Aku malah menangis makin kencang.

"Eeh Sakura-chan, ayo jangan menangis terus." Terdengar Tomoyo-chan berusaha menghiburku. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tisu sekenanya.

"Tomoyo-chan… sekarang bagaimana? Kesucian bibirku (?) sudah terampas. Rasanya aku malu dan kesal sekali!" ujarku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-chan. Mereka berdua sangat menyukaimu, jadi seperti itu. Shaoron mencium mu duluan. Mengetahui itu, Li-san jadi kesal. Mengetahui gadis yang disukainya dicium orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri, dia pasti sangat marah. Makanya dia melakukan hal tadi. Memang sangat egois dan seenaknya sih…" Tomoyo-chan terdengar begitu bijak. Bijak dalam membela kedua cowok itu.

"Hiks… aku benci dia! Aku benci dua bersaudara itu! Mereka seenaknya saja padaku! Mentang-mentang aku ini pembantu dan terikat hutang jadi mereka bisa seenaknya padaku? Apa bedanya dengan dijual ke taman lawang (?), kalau begini?" isakku dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau Sakura-chan sangat kesal. Tapi mengertilah posisi mereka juga. Terutama Li-san. Menurutmu… bagaimana reaksinya ketika tadi Sakura-chan meneriakkan benci padanya?"

"…bagaimana? A-aku tidak tahu. Paling dia menyeringai karena puas sudah mengerjaiku!" jawabku dengan penuh yakin.

"Tapi tadi kau tidak melihatnya 'kan? Dibilang 'benci' oleh orang yang kau sukai. Pasti… hati akan terasa sangat sakit." Ujar Tomoyo-chan. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi… tapi… tapi dia 'kan belum tentu menyukaiku…" bantahku. Tomoyo-chan tertawa di seberang.

"Dia menyelamatkan mu, berusaha mencium mu, lalu dia cemburu pada saudara kembarnya yang mencium mu lebih dulu. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan suka? Meski dia tidak menyadari atau mengakuinya, itu adalah rasa suka, Sakura-chan!"

"Be-begitu ya?"

"Begitulah. Jadi, besok pagi Sakura-chan harus pikir baik-baik, dengan wajah dan sikap seperti apa Sakura-chan akan menghadapi Li-san." Jawab Tomoyo-chan ringan. Tapi terdengar begitu berat bagiku.

"…Ya, akan kupikirkan."

Sebelum tidur, aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata Tomoyo-chan. Dia menyukaiku? Benarkah? Tapi dia sangat kasar dan jahil. Dan menyebalkan. Pokoknya… aagh! Tapi dia… dia juga perhatian… dan baik.

Aku… sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membencinya. Kata-kata 'Aku benci padamu' tadi itu spontan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Harusnya tadi aku berbalik. Harusnya tadi aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Aah… aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Padahal, orangnya ada dalam satu atap yang sama denganku. Aku bisa saja ke kamarnya dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi tidak. Akan kutunggu sampai besok pagi. Ya, besok pagi!

Besok pagi ya….

Besok pagi…. apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Apa yang _bisa _kukatakan padanya?

Ukh. Aku jadi tidak ingin pagi cepat datang…

Dalam satu hari ini, untuk kali pertama aku ditindas sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan. Dalam satu hari ini, untuk kali pertama seorang pemuda kaya menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dalam satu hari ini, dua pemuda kaya berwajah sama merampas ciumanku.

Rasanya… lelah sekali.

Tapi aku bisa merasakan… semua ini baru awalannya.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: Choose One, Princess!

Maid and Her Master Chapter 5: Choose one, Hime!

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP

Author: Choco – Ichigo / ChoIchi

Minna-chama konnichiwa!

Bertemu lagi dengan saya Ichigo, di acara kontak jod- *digampar sebelum ngomong* Di maid and her master chapter 5! 8D"

Kali ini Ichigo yg ngerjain chappie 5 jd maaf kalau gahreng… -?-

Apalagi ya? Saya spichles

Yaah, selamat membaca aja deh! Review nya manaa? Hehe

-Ichigo-

"_Bagaimana perasaan orang yang kita suka bila dia mengatakan "Benci" kepada kita?"_

Pasti sakit. Rasanya seperti.. keberadaan kita dicoreng oleh tinta hitam di hidupnya.

"_Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan jika bertemu lagi dengannya? Dengan orang yang kita sukai namun membenci kita di waktu yang bersamaan."_

Aku tidak tahu. Perasaanku pasti akan bercampur aduk. Tidak bisa berpikir.

"_Dan itu adalah perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan Syaoran sekarang. Begitu kan?"_

Tapi… Aku..

'PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP'

"Hoeeee!" Aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena sebuah suara jam weker. "Auuh, sudah jam 6.."

Aku membuka gorden di kamarku dan dapat merasakan matahari menusuk masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Silau memang, tapi rasanya nyaman. Dan saat aku berbalik dan menunduk, aku teringat semua kejadian kemarin.

Syaoran mencoba menciumku di ruang kesehatan.

Aku ditindas oleh beberapa Fans Syaoran.

Aku ditolong oleh kembaran Syaoran yang bernama Shaoron dan dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

Syaoran marah dan ia menciumku dengan brutal sebanyak empat kali.

"Haaah.. tidak kusangka menjadi Maid itu rumit." Ucapku. "Kenapa.. kenapa harus terjadi padaku ya?" Tanyaku.

Andai saja Ayah tidak pergi begitu saja, mungkin aku masih bisa bekerja sebagai Maid di café itu. Walau lama.. tapi aku setidaknya tidak harus mengalami semua ini. Semuanya memang terjadi begitu cepat. Tuhan tidak adil. Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita?

"Aaah! Aku tidak tahu! Sudahlah, hari ini hari minggu, aku tidur sebentar lagi saja!" Aku kembali menghempaskan diriku ke kasur dan menarik selimut hangatku. Dan saat aku berbalik..

"Ohayou, Sakura." Seorang lelaki berambut Coklat tua, bermata amber sedang tersenyum dan dia berada tepat di depanku. Ia memakai Piyama dan.. di wajahnya ada sebuah plester merekat.

"…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk mengeluarkan reaksi yang luar biasa dariku. Aku berteriak mungkin sampai terdengar ke seluruh rumah ini. Aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku.

"Ahaha, pagi-pagi pun Sakura sudah semangat ya." Ucap Shaoron

"Ke.. ke.. kenapa kau ada disini hah?" Tanyaku

"Sakura jadi kasar.. Apa kemarin aku menciummu kurang lembut ya?" Goda Shaoron

"Urussai! Kalian kakak-adik kembar sama saja! Perv! Tukang cium! Yang satu merebut ciuman pertamaku dan yang satu menciumku dengan nafsu empat kali!" Bentakku dengan kesal

"Ehh? Jadi Syaoran balas dendam dengan menciummu empat kali?" Tanya Syaoran, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi, mulutmu rasanya Cherry. Jadi enak untuk dicium. Coba saja itu milikku, ya.." Jawabnya dengan santai. Sama seperti Syaoran—ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, seperti habis memakan kue yang enak

"A-apa-apaan tuh? Aku bukan barang, aku tidak dimiliki siapapun!" Ucapku

"Tapi, aku sudah bosan menciummu. Apalagi tahu kau sudah dicium empat kali, pasti rasa Cherry nya hilang." Ucap Shaoron. "Jadi, aku mau 'Coba' yang lain" Shaoron tersenyum lembut namun menyeramkan

"A… apa maksudnya?" Wajahku merona merah, seperti warna merah buah tomat.

"Seperti.." Shaoron menarikku dan mendorongku ke atas kasur. Kini posisinya berada di atasku, dia mencengekram kedua tanganku dan posisi kami sekarang.. terlalu susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Namun siapapun yang melihat kami dalam posisi ini PASTI akan mengira kami melakukan macam-macam.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau?" Bentakku

"Sebaiknya, apa dulu ya yang kucicipi untuk sarapanku?" Tanya Shaoron pada dirinya sendiri. "Lehermu sepertinya lezat. Mungkin rasa caramel?" Goda Shaoron

"A.. a.. apa.. Hentikan!" Aku meronta, berusaha kabur – namun percuma. Ternyata semua anak lelaki memang kuat.

"I-ta-da-ki-masu" Ucap Shaoron, berbisik dekat telingaku. Dan kini poni rambutnya terasa menggelitik di pipiku. Nafasnya panas, membuat leherku sedikit berkeringat. Mulutnya hanpir menempel di leherku.

"Ungh… HENTIKAAAAN!" Aku berteriak sangat kencang, berbarengan dengan seseorang yang berteriak juga sambil memaksa masuk ke dalam kamarku

"Sakura! Ada apa? Kau berteriak keras, ada pencuri?"

Lelaki yang berwajah sama dengan lelaki yang sedang berusaha menciumku datang. Syaoran, dia masih memakai Kaos dan celana panjang untuk tidur. Dan bisa kulihat ekspressi wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Shaoron sedang berusaha.. euh.. 'Melakukan sesuatu' kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Syaoran menarik tangan Shaoron dan aku segera menjauh dari mereka berdua. Syaoran menarik kerah baju Shaoron dengan tatapan Marah, sementara Shaoron hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Ini kan rumahku juga, ayah juga berkata aku boleh datang kapanpun aku mau. Jadi aku berhak disini." Jawab Shaoron

"Aku tidak bertanya hal itu, tapi aku bertanya kenapa kau ada di kamar Sakura dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Bentak Syaoran

"Aku dengar kau menciumnya empat kali, kau licik sudah mencicipi makananku sebanyak itu. Jadi aku hanya ingin 'mencicipi' Sakura namun di bagian yang lain. Itu saja." Ucap Shaoron

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia milikku! Jangan berani menyentuhnya!" Bentak Syaoran

"Mouu- makanya kubilang juga apa! AKU BUKAN BARANG! AKU BUKAN MILIK SIAPA-SIAPA!" Bentakku, dan kini mereka berdua terdiam dan melihat ke arahku. Suasana menjaid hening.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kesepakatan saja?" Tanya Shaoron

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu." Jawab Syaoran

"E-eh? Nanika?" Aku Cuma cengo kebingungan

"Nah, Sakura." Ucap Syaoran dan Shaoron bersamaan, dengan suara dan nada bicara yang sama.

"Selama 2 tahun kau akan jadi Maid disini, dan juga.. menjadi tunangan kami." Ucap Syaoran

"Aku pun akan tinggal disini, jadi nanti siapa yang kamu pilih bisa kamu tentukan dalam waktu 2 tahun." Ucap Shaoron

"Dan nanti kau harus memutuskan mau dimiliki oleh siapa!" Ucap dua lelaki kembar itu bersamaan

"…APAAAAAAAA? Aku ga mau! Tujuanku ada disini adalah untuk membayar hutangku, bukan untuk jadi barang rebutan kalian!" Bentakku

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut, rahasiamu akan dibocorkan di sekolah. Dan mungkin.. hutang ayahmu semakin membesar nantinya." Ucap Syaoran dengan nada 'Iblis'

"Aku siih, ikut Syaoran saja." Ucap Shaoron

"Kalian.. di saat begini saja kalian bisa kompak, hah?" Ucapku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" 

Aku tidak mau rahasia memalukan ini sampai tersebar di sekolah. Apalagi kalau hutang ayahku membengkak juga. Dari mana aku bisa membayarnya? Tapi.. dipaksa oleh mereka berdua seperti ini juga aku tidak mau. Aah aku ingin lari saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?

"..Baiklah, tapi dengan satu Syarat." Jawabku

"Apa?" Tanya Syaoran

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan seorang lelaki yang benar-benar kusukai.. pertunangan kita batal dan aku hanya akan jadi Maid biasa. Dan kalau kalian tidak mau.. apa perlu kubongkar rahasia bahwa kalian seorang pervert yang melecehkan Maid nya? Itu bisa merusak reputasi perusahaan kalian sepertinya." Aku menyeringai puas. Terlihat Syaoran dan Shaoron yang menatapku dan _sweatdropped._

"Kami setuju" Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Baiklah. Nah.. sekarang.. KELUAR DARI KAMARKUU!" Aku menendang mereka berdua keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan keras

"Ah, dia marah." Terdengar Syaoran dan Shaoron berbicara bersamaan diluar.

Tuhan.. apa salahku? Kenapa kau begitu menyiksaku seperti ini? Mungkin bagi gadis lain ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan karena dilelang -?- oleh dua lelaki tampan dan kaya. Tapi.. ini tidak sesuai harapanku sama sekali.

Aku mengganti pakaian tidurku menjadi seragam Maid dan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menuju ruang tamu dan ruang depan untuk membersihkan semuanya. Karena pikiranku melayang entah kemana, aku tidak sadar kalau aku membersihkan ruangan begitu cepat. Aku pun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk Syaoran. Euhh.. kurasa untuk Shaoron juga. Karena kudengar dari salah satu Maid kini Shaoron sudah selesai memindahkan barang-barangnya kesini dan kini di ruang kerja Syaoran yang besar ada dua meja. Meja Syaoran dan Shaoron.

"Teh.. ehh? Kemana tempat teh Assam nya?" Tanyaku, mencari-cari tempat teh Favorit Syaoran itu

"Ini, tadi aku meminjamnya sebentar, maaf ya. Dan untuk tuan Shaoron, setauku dia lebih suka Kopi hitam." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Dia cheff di rumah ini, namun wajahnya seperti familiar. Tunggu..

"Terima kasih!" Jawabku. "Maaf, apa anda orang luar?" Tanyaku

"Ah? Haha, ketahuan ya dari warna mata dan rambutku? Ya, aku seorang Cheff dari perancis. Namaku.. Yuui D. Flourite" Jawabnya

"Aah!" aku teringat sesuatu "Nama yang sama dengan guru Fay! Aku juga tidak sadar.. wajah kalian mirip!" ucapku

"Ah? Kau kenal dengan kakakku?" Tanya Yuui "Yah, dia kakak kembarku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Ung! Dia guru di sekolahku.. Ah! Maaf, tapi tolong jangan beritahu Fay-sensei ya soal aku bekerja disini, kumohon!" Ucapku

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Jawab Yuui

"Arigatou, Yuui-san! Ah.. aku harus mengantarkan teh ini, sampai nanti!" Aku mengambil nampan berisi Teh dan membawanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku menaiki tangga sampai ke depan pintu ruangan kerja Syaoran dan Shaoron. Aku mengetuk pintunya dengan perlahan dan aku dapat mendengar mereka berkata "Silahkan masuk"

"Permisi. Aku mengantarkan minu-"

"Sakuraaa-chaan!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang suaranya familiar di telingaku memelukku, dan tanganku bergetar melihat nampan berisi minuman ini hampir saja tumpah.

"Eh? Hoe? Tomoyo-chan?" Aku bertanya, terkejut. "Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku

"Butik kecil milikku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Li, jadi aku membicarakan tentang kontraknya disini." Jawab Tomoyo sambil tersenyum

"Sou kaa.." Aku meletakkan kedua cangkir minuman yang kubawa ke meja Syaoran dan Shaoron

"Ah.. Daidouji, tolong tanda tangan dulu disini." Ucap Syaoran sambil memberi sebuah kertas pada Tomoyo

"Ah.. disini juga. Besok tolong datang lagi kesini." Sekarang Shaoron yang memberi Kertas

"Baiklah~" Jawab Tomoyo sambil meandatangani surat.. apa itu? Perjanjian dan sebagainya? Terserahlah

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi du-"

"Tunggu, Sakura-chaaaaan!" Tomoyo memelukku sekali lagi dan aku nyaris terjatuh

"Uwaaa! A.. ada apa lagi, Tomoyo-chan?" Tanyaku

"Sakura-chan manis sekali dalam pakaian Maid ini, jadi boleh minta foto dan direkam tidak?" Tanya Tomoyo

"E.. Eh?"

"Untuk menambah koleksiku!" ucap Tomoyo, lalu ia mengeluarkan koper besar yang entah-dari-mana dan menunjukannya padaku. "Hora! Video perkembangan Sakura-chan dari TK sampai SMU!" Ucap Tomoyo dengan mata berbinar-binarnya (a/n: itu buat apaan ya? Buset dah)

"Hoe.. TUNGGU! Kenapa itu dibawa-bawa segala?" Tanyaku

"Hee.. Daidouji, aku boleh beli Copy dari videonya tidak? Aku bayar deh." Ucap Syaoran

"Aku juga mau, tolong kasih semua Copy-an nya ya. Nanti aku juga bayar deh!" Ucap Shaoron ikut-ikutan

"Ohohohoh, boleh boleh, tapi kalian janji kalian juga harus rekam Sakura-chan selama ada disini, saat dia bekerja atau belajar, dengan pakaian Maid nya. Setuju?" Ucap Tomoyo

"Setuju!" Jawab Syaoran dan Shaoron

"Tidak boleeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Aku merebut Koper isi besar yang bertuliskan 'My lovely Sakura-chan' itu dan hendak membuangnya ke perapian

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-chan Hidooi! Jangan dibuang ya? onegai onegaai! Aku tidak akan jual Videonya ke Li-san deeh!" Ucap Tomoyo sambil memohon

Aku menarik nafas. "Janji?"

"Iya!" Tomoyo mengambil Koper berisi Video itu dan tersenyum senang

"Tidak seru. Kalau Videonya tidak jadi dijual, kami tidak mau berkerja sama dengan Butikmu." Ucap Syaoran dan Shaoron dengan tatapan dingin

"Ehh? Itu kejam!" Ucap Tomoyo

"Kalian! Jangan kejam begitu pada Tomoyo-chan! Kan aku yang melarang, bukan dia!" Ucapku

"Hmm, kalau gitu.. bayarannya diganti yang lain deh." Ucap Syaoran. "Daidouji, kau bawa contoh-contoh Baju buatanmu 'kan?" Tanya Syaoran

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Nah! Tolong perlihatkan pada kami tapi Sakura lah yang menjadi Modelnya. Lumayan juga melihat Fashion Show disini." Ucap Syaoran

"Hey, Ide bagus." Sambung Shaoron

"KENAPA AKU?" Aku berteriak kencang

"Tentu sajaaa~! Akan kubawa Baju-baju itu kesini sekarang, tunggu ya!" Ucap Tomoyo

"Kalian-!" Aku geram, menahan amarah.

"Mau kubocorkan semua tentang pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Syaoran

"…Cih.." Aku pun menyerah.

Tomoyo kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah tas dan koper besar yang berisi baju-baju yang imut. Dia memaksaku memakai baju-baju itu dengan tatapan manis iblis -?- nya dan aku pun memakainya. Duo kembar Iblis itu terlihat menanti-nanti aku yang menjadi model Tomoyo dan memakai baju-baju imut buatannya di depan mereka. Dan akhirnya.. diadakan lah "Fashion Show" kecil-kecilan di ruangan kerja Syaoran dan Shaoron. Dan Tomoyo memutar musik dari sebuah I-pod untuk latar peragaan Busana yang bahkan hanya ditonton oleh dua orang itu. Oh.. ternyata menjadi Maid disini memang ANEH.

_You better work! [covergirl]  
Work it girl! [give a twirl]  
Do your thing . . . on the runway._

Work! [supermodel]  
You better work it girl. [all the world]  
Wet your lips and smile to the camera.

Work! [turn to the left]  
Work! [now turn to the right]  
Work! [sacher chanter]

_And it don't matter what you wear.  
They're checking out your savoir fair  
And it don't matta what you do.  
Cause everything looks good on you.__  
_

_I see your picture everywhere.  
A million dollar fairytale.  
And when you walk into the room  
You had everybody's eyes on you._

_(Supermodel – Taylor Dayne)_

.:::-xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx-:::.

"Baiklah, Daidouji! Terimakasih atas peragaan busananya. Kami sangat puas dengan karya-karya mu." Ucap Shaoron

"Terima kasih banyak" Jawab Tomoyo sambil tersenyum

"…Boleh aku ganti baju sekarang?" Tanyaku

"Ung! Ah.. baju yang dipakai Sakura-chan sekarang adalah karya terbaikku loh. Itu kan yang pernah Sakura pakai di pentas Drama Cinderella. Baju gaun yang sedikit mirip dengan baju pengantin." Ucap Tomoyo

"Ah.. ya aku mengingatnya." Jawabku. "Aku memang memakainya, tapi hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba aku berganti peran jadi pangeran. Tomoyo-chan yang jadi Cinderella nya kan?" Aku tertawa kecil

"Iya. Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki Sakura-chan jadi pangeranku!" Tomoyo juga tertawa kecil

"Ah.. aku ganti pakaianku dulu ya." Ucapku, dan aku pun pergi ke kamarku untuk mengganti bajuku dengan seragam Maid yang biasanya.

Saat aku hendak mengganti bajuku suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarku. Aku yang belum sempat mengganti bajuku masih memakai kostum pengantin buatan Tomoyo dan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah... Syaoran?" Aku kebingungan melihat Syaoran berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Dia tersenyum.

"Euh.. Hai, Sakura." Ucap Syaoran

"Kau datang ke kamarku Cuma untuk mengucapkan 'Hai'?" tanyaku

"Yah.. bukan sih. Hanya saja dari pagi kita belum ngobrol seperti biasanya 'kan? Jadi.. ya.." Syaoran salah tingkah. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Syaoran

"Boleh saja.." Aneh. Padahal biasanya dia pasti kuusir. Kenapa sekarang aku membiarkannya masuk ya?

Syaoran masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia menutup pintu kamarku.. dan.. menguncinya. Ia mengambil kuncinya dan menyimpannya di katung bajunya.

"Hey! Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" Tanyaku

"Aku mau berbicara denganmu berdua saja. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengunci pintunya, entah Saudara kembarku itu atau Daidouji pasti akan mengganggu." Jawab Syaoran

"O.. oh. Jadi, kau mau bicara apa? Cepat bicara dan pergi. Aku mau mengganti bajuku dan kembali bekerja." Ucapku ketus

"…Maaf.."

"E-eh?"

"Aku.. gara-gara aku Sakura kemarin hampir saja dilukai oleh sekumpulan perempuan yang tidak jelas itu kan? dan lagi aku emosi.. dan kalap.. sampai.. uhh, menciummu sebanyak empat kali. Aku sebenarnya marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, dan membuat ciuman pertamamu yang berharga direbut oleh Shaoron. Aku.. mungkin memang egois sampai ingin memiliki Sakura untuk diriku sendiri saja. Tapi sekarang, tujuanku jelas. Aku tidak ingin memiliki Sakura.

..Tapi aku ingin melindungi Sakura."

Syaoran tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Mulutku terbuka sedikit, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutku. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Syaoran yang kemarin sudah kubentak dengan kata 'Aku membencimu!' dan sudah menciumku dengan kasar, Syaoran yang sudah terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mataku.. Kini dia.. begitu.. baik kepadaku.

"E..eeh…" Hatiku berdebar-debar. Kencang. Wajahku merona seperti Cherry.

"Kalau Sakura tidak mau memaafkanku juga tidak apa-apa.. tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku melindungimu.. Sakura." Ucap Syaoran. Dan ia tidak mendapat Respon apapun dariku. Menatapnya pun bahkan aku tidak bisa. "Baiklah, aku.. kembali ke runganku dulu ya."

Aku belum mengatakan apapun pada Syaoran! Dan dia sudah akan pergi?

Apa benar sebenarnya aku membenci Syaoran? Tidak. Sebenarnya kemarin aku hanya emosi. Sebenarnya Syaoran sudah menolongku selama ini. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya baik. Aku..

"..Sakura..?" Syaoran kebingungan melihat tanganku yang menarik pelan kaosnya yang berwarna biru. Aku tanpa sadar sudah mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi.

"A-ah.. maaf.. Silahkan kembali ke ruanganmu." Aku melepaskannya. Bodoh! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan. Aku mau mengatakan 'Jangan pergi.'. Namun apa yang kukatakan malah berbeda.

"..Iya.." Syaoran menjawab dengan pelan dan senyum hampa. Kumohon, Syaoran.. jangan pergi!  
"Tidak.. jangan pergi." Aku berbicara dengan suara yang sangat, sangaat kecil. Bahkan aku yakin Syaoran yang jaraknya masih agak dekat pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun, aku salah..

Syaoran berbalik dan memelukku. Pelukan yang kuat dan lembut. Dan memiliki aura 'melindungi'. Wajahku kembali merona. Dan tanganku membalas pelukannya. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang punggungnya. Dan menutup mataku. Merasakan aroma dari parfum yang dikenakan Syaoran dan merasakan nafas Syaoran yang terkena rambutku. Hangat.

"Maafkan aku juga, Syaoran. Kemarin.. aku sudah.. bilang aku membencimu. Tapi.. a,aku hanya emosi. Aku tidak betul-betul membencimu." Ucapku

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Syaoran. "Sakura.. walau selalu terlihat kasar padaku, aku tahu Sakura tidak pernah membenciku."

"..Terima kasih.. sudah mempercayaiku." Ucapku

Syaoran memberi sedikit jarak di pelukan kami. Kini matanya menatap mataku. Mata Amber yang seperti menusuk ke dalam mata Emerald. Entah kenapa aku seperti berhenti bergerak. Dan perlahan, Syaoran mendekati wajahnya dengan perlahan, perlahan, perlahan sekali. Aku tidak menjauh, aku malah terdiam dan seperti ingin wajahnya semakin mendekat. Aku perlahan menutup mataku, begitu pula Syaoran. Dan tinggal 3cm lagi.. 2cm.. 1cm.. dan dia menekan bibir tipisnya ke bibirku yang berwarna merah muda tipis. Kali ini aku tidak menolaknya, kali ini juga ciumannya tidak berkesan memaksa. Ia menciumku dengan lembut. Semuanya terasa berhenti. Waktu seperti mengalir begitu pelan. Dan aku merasa dia semakin menekan bibirnya yang lembut dan aku pun semakin terdiam. Cukup lama.. dan dia pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan melihat ke arahku yang sedang menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahku.

"Kukira kau akan menolak." Ucap Syaoran

"A.. aku tidak tahu, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Kau pasti memakai sihir atau sesuatu agar aku tidak menolak!" Jawabku

Syaoran tertawa kecil. "Tadi itu.. jadi lima kali ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda dan menyebalkan di telingaku

"Ap—kau.. jangan-jangan kau hanya mengerjaiku? Menyebalkaaan!" Bentakku

"Haha. Tidak.. tadi itu tidak usah dihitung. Walau bukan ciuman pertamaku dan Sakura, anggap saja itu pertama kalinya aku menciummu dengan 'sungguh-sungguh'."

"A.. apanya yang sungguh-sungguh! Berarti kau kemarin main-main?" Ucapku

"Kau mau aku serius ya kemarin? Oh ternyata Sakura menyukaiku! Mau kucium sebanyak berapa kali?" Goda Syaoran.

"Bu-bu-bukan itu maksudnya bodoh!" Wajahku semakin merah. Syaoran tertawa mengejekku.

"Ah tapi.. tidak seru. Ciuman pertamamu di mulut sudah diambil Shaoron sih. Hmm.."

Syaoran melihatku, dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku dan kali ini aku menghindarinya – karena merasakan firasat buruk. Lagi-lagi aku tertahan karena di belakangku ada tembok yang dingin (Kenapa saat dia mendekatiku selalu saja aku harus tertahan karena sebuah tembok?) dan lagi-lagi, ia menahan gerakanku. Namun kali ini wajahnya sangat dekat. Bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Aku betul-betul merasakan firasat buruk..

"A.. apa maumu sekarang?" Tanyaku

"Hey.. Shaoron tadi pagi.. belum sempat mengambil 'sarapannya' kan?" Tanya Syaoran

Aku kebingungan. "Haah? Maksudnya? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku tadi pagi." Jawabku

"Baguslah." Jawab Syaoran

Kini ia sedikit menjauh dan aku sedikit bernafas lega. Namun senyum sinis yang tipis sedikit tersirat di wajahnya dan ia kembali mendekatiku. Bukan mendekati wajahku sih. Aku menutup mataku namun aku merasa hembusan nafasnya kini berada di belakang leherku. Dan juga sesuatu yang lembut menempel di leherku. Itu..

".. Na.. nani? Syaoran, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikaan!" Aku terkejut melihatnya sedang mencium leherku dengan dalam, seperti Vampire yang hendak mengambil darah. Lalu ia melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di leherku dan kini ia menjilat leherku sedikit.

"Ternyata rasanya memang karamel." Syaoran tertawa kecil

"KE.. keluaaar!" Aku mengambil kunci kamarku dari kantung bajunya, membuka pintu dan menendangnya keluar.

"Ah. Dia marah lagi." Ucap Syaoran

Apa-apaan mereka berdua? Dasar kembar menyebalkan! mereka pikir aku apa? Makanan? Mereka bilang bibirku rasa cherry, leherku rasa karamel dan mereka melakukannya seenaknya saja. Aku bukan barang! Aku bukan makanan! AAGH!

Kenapa.. kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku..

.::::-XXXXXxxxXXXXX-::::.

"Aku telaaaat!"

Sehari setelah kejadian mendebarkan hari minggu kemarin, aku –yang mengurung di kamar seharian sampai Tomoyo pulang—tertidur pulas di kamarku. Dan saat sadar hari ini hari senin dan saat melihat ke arah jam weker aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Sial!

Aku mendengar dari Yuui-san bahwa Syaoran dan Shaoron sudah berangkat duluan. Aku terpaksa berlari ke sekolah. Aku berlari dengan cepat dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang sampai aku terjatuh

"Ah.. Maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi.." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna Hijau jade. Wajahnya putih, dan tampan. Sepertinya bukan orang jepang. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena berdiri menghalangi jalan." Ucap lelaki itu. "Bisa berdiri?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya

"A.. i.. iya.." Aku meraih tangannya, dan aku berdebar. Tanpa sadar aku berdebar, namun teringat aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah. "Te- terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Maaf ya sekali lagi, sampai nanti!"

'Rasanya.. aku mengenal orang itu..' Pikirku. "AAH! AKU TELAAAT!"

_**To be continued**_


End file.
